Drea the Hook
Overview }} He is the contact who gives you a copy of the Rogue Isle Protector, a newspaper which you can use to get schemes. Drea will give you a heist mission for every three schemes you complete from the Rogue Isle Protector. He has up to three new contacts available. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Mongoose * Doctor Creed Note that you do not have to be introduced to Drea the Hook in order to start accepting missions from him. Therefore, you are not required to finish Mongoose or Doctor Creed's missions to progress in the game. Upon entering Port Oakes for the first time, characters are randomly assigned either Drea the Hook or Mikey the Ear; the broker assigned to you will appear on your minimap. New Contact(s) * Mr. Bocor Have you met Mr. Bocor yet? Almost everyone on Port Oakes knows him, or at least knows of him. According to rumor, he's an immensely powerful Vodoun sorcerer. I'd stay on his good side, if I were you. Mr. Bocor can be a powerful ally. Mr. Bocor may not seem like a threat. But there's more to him than meets the eye. * Billie Heck There's someone you might want to meet. His name is Billie Heck, and word is that he does some work for the Family from time to time. * Angelo Vendetti Angelo Vendetti is a man with a very dangerous family grudge. Rumors say his family were ousted from the Italian crime families when the Council came to power, after being deceived into helping them by the Center, the Council's mysterious leader. Arachnos and the Council have a long history of hostility, so the local authorities look the other way when Vendetti recruits people for his personal war. Information Broker Drea the Hook made his living as a crab fisherman, until his boat, and everyone else on it, went down in the icy waters off the coast of Alaska. Since that day, Drea can't seem to shake his fear of the sea. He doesn't have much compunction about the deals he brokers for villains in Port Oakes, though he knows that innocents often pay the price. Drea's just looking to put away a chunk of change that'll buy him a cozy retirement in a nice, landlocked community. His dedication to that dream makes him a reliable source of information. Introduction My name's Drea. That's all you need to know. The less we know about each other, the better for both of us, dig? You do your own thing out there, and if I get a tip on something big going down--like a bank heist of something--I'll put a coded message in the Rogue Isle Protector. Just make sure to check ou the newspaper from time to time. Now that you've been introduced to your Broker, you can start scanning the Rogue Isles Protector, the local newspaper, for things going on in your current zone. You can then act on one of your 'Schemes' by selecting it from the newspaper, listed under your Contacts. After every 3 successful Schemes, your Broker will tip you off to Heists and other special missions, as well as introduce you to new Contacts with stories and missions of their own. Missions Removed missions Briefing Ok: listen up and listen good. There's something going down at the local branch of the 22nd National, and I think you and I can take advantage. The Mooks are staging a robbery there, and it's going to be a big one. I think if you head over there, you can take advantage of the chaos and walk out with the cash, while letting the Mooks take the blame. What do you think? Mission Acceptance If I were you, I'd make sure there weren't any Mooks left to go running back to Verandi. Up to you, though. Enemies Debriefing Looks like our plan worked out perfectly. You and I are a little bit richer, and Longbow's after the Mooks, not us. Not bad. Not bad at all. Couple people I know want to meet you. Briefing You've done some good work for me, and I think you deserve a shot at something special. I happen to know that a high roller recently arrived at Larry's Tiki Lounge, and she asked for the house to hold onto her valuables. Ergo, there's a safe in there with some serious gems. Want to grab 'em? Mission Acceptance Lady Luck is fixing to smile on the both of us. External Links * Category:Brokers